


So This Is It

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Kevin, Foreshadowing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Native American Character(s), Spoilers, native kevin, trans vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil should have been quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by Mr. Reblogbutton:
> 
> "While relistening to The Debate live show I was struck by the thought of Cecil’s impact on things. By the sound of it people in Desert Bluffs didn’t even know what Night Vale was. When Kevin appeared in the debate he mentioned how he and Vanessa had always talked about visiting, the way he says it implies that they’ve discussed it even before Strex took over Night Vale. Perhaps by Cecil talking to past Kevin it caused Desert Bluffs to realize that Night Vale existed. Maybe if Cecil had never mentioned to Night Vale then Strex would never have found Night Vale? I’m reaching here but it’s just a theory."

“Kevin what are you talking about?” Vanessa asked, toying with the end of the floral silk scarf she had chosen to wear around her neck that day.

The Voice looked over at her and smiled, clapping his hands together before rolling his wheelchair closer to her. “What do you think? Once we stop Strex we could go and visit Night Vale!” he said. “It sounds like such a wonderful place and I just know you’ll love it! We could even meet Cecil!” he chirped.

Vanessa tilted her head to the side, watching her excited lover start to fidget with one of his braids. “Who is Cecil?”

“Oh! He’s from Night Vale,” Kevin explained, “he’s the one who told me we’re going to win! So don’t worry okay? He’s a friend! It’ll be wonderful!”

She allowed herself a small smile, nodding her head. “I trust you,” she said, taking one of his hands in her own.

“We’re going to beat Strex and then we’ll go and thank Cecil for all he’s done for us, okay?”

“Okay…”

* * *

“Oooooh my! So  _this_  is Night Vale!” His braces dripped blood onto the floor as he looked around the bloodless radio booth, his brain starting to work as the screws in his braces started to turn again.

He thought about how much he had wanted to take Vanessa here. He thought about how hopeful he had been and how sure of their victory he was. He thought about how she looked when Strex killed her in front of him.

And now he finally knew where Night Vale and the liar Cecil lived.

“How…delightful…”


End file.
